


One Piece PETs: Stomach Fridge Madness

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [180]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How Belle and Hanako would mess around with Franky's stomach fridge. Takes place post-timeskip/future.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Stomach Fridge Madness

**One Piece PETs: Stomach Fridge Madness**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This beyond crazy series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

You all are familiar with Franky's stomach fridge, yes?

 

   The one where he keeps his cola. It was this very same fridge that young Hanako and Belle were ever so fond of. They were told not play around with it by their parents, although as we all understand, little toddlers almost never do as they're told...especially when they're two years old. Take right now, for example.

 

"Hanako, quit it!" Franky shouted as he tried to stop the Cub Child from storing tomato juice into his fridge. "Seriously, you don't wanna do that!!"

 

Nevertheless, Hanako wouldn't listen and giggled as he put the juice inside of Franky. At that moment...it happened.

 

"Ah, dang it...!" Franky muttered.

 

Suddenly, his hair turned into a tomato, resulting in his personality changing into something entirely different.

 

"Phew!" Franky sighed as he sat down.

 

In his hands was a hoe, the one used to plow vegetable gardens.

 

"Hehehehe!" Hanako giggled.

 

"Hanako?" Robin called as she came downstairs. "What's so funny down--"

 

She trailed off the moment she saw Franky.

 

"Oh, no," she muttered with dread, "Not again."

 

"I'm sitting a spell," Franky spoke in a farmer-esque voice, "How about you join me, Robin?"

 

"Ugh..." Robin groaned as she went back upstairs. "Zoro! Your son did it again!!"

 

"Hanako, what've we told you about messing around with your Uncle Franky's stomach fridge!?" Zoro questioned, coming out of his and Robin's room.

 

"But, it's funny!" Hanako replied.

 

"I don't care if it's funny!" Zoro spat. "When we say don't do something, don't do it! Understand?!"

 

"Yes, sir," Hanako pouted.

 

"GAH!!!" Franky snapped as he took the tomato juice out of his stomach fridge and threw the bottles at the wall. "GODDAMMIT, HANAKO!!!"

 

Despite the scolding, Hanako still did not heed his parents. This time, he inserted mango juice into Franky.

 

"Oh, no, not again!" Franky cried.

 

Once the mango juice was in his stomach fridge, Franky's hair turned into dreadlocks and he started speaking with a Caribbean accent.

 

"'Ey, mon!" Franky exclaimed. "Let's play some reggae music!"

 

Hanako could only laugh as Franky played a tin drum.

 

"Oh, boy..." Usopp muttered. "Robin? Zoro? Hanako did it again!"

 

"WHAT?!" Zoro questioned. "HANAKO!!!"

 

*****Later*****

 

Hanako was sitting in a corner, his ears flattened.

 

"Hanako, you're on a 30-minute timeout," Robin told him, "Now sit there and be quiet until you learn to behave!"

 

Hanako frowned at the Crane Woman.

 

"Don't you give me that look, young man," Robin scolded.

 

"Feh." Hanako muttered as he turned away, crossing his arms.

 

Robin sighed before she turned and left. Hanako sat in the corner, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

 

_'I was just having fun,'_ he thought, _'Mom and Dad didn't have to get all upset over it.'_

 

With Robin and Zoro, they were outside, talking about Hanako, along with Franky.

 

"What is wrong with that kid?!" the Rhino Man questioned. "He's just like Luffy, back in the day! In one ear and out the other!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy cried. "I'm right here, you know!"

 

"Ever since he discovered what would happen when you store a different beverage into my fridge, he just won't leave me alone!"

 

"We've tried just about everything," Robin spoke up, "I don't know about you, but I'm at my wit's end."

 

"I know a way to make him stop," Zoro chimed in.

 

"Zoro, if it involves hurting Hanako, then forget it." Robin warned. "I won't allow you to hurt our son."

 

"Fine," Zoro grumbled.

 

"Anyway," Robin started, "I'm not really sure what to do in order to get Hanako to stop misbehaving."

 

"...Tell him every time he messes with Franky's stomach fridge, a puppy dies?" Zoro suggested.

 

"NO!!!" everyone cried.

 

"What is wrong with you?!" Robin questioned.

 

"What?!" Zoro asked. "You make morbid comments all the time!"

 

"Not since I became a mother!" Robin argued. "And I never once made a morbid comment about a puppy dying!"

 

"Why would you tell any child that!?" Sanji asked. "That's beyond messed up!"

 

"Really messed up!" Nami added.

 

"You guys have any better ideas?!" Zoro questioned. "If so, then by all means, tell me!"

 

"Just give him timeouts," Nami told him, "or take away his toys."

 

"Yeah, none of that harsh crap," Luffy added.

 

"Whatever." Zoro responded, rolling his eye.

 

30 minutes pass and Hanako's punishment had ended.

 

"Can I come out now?" Hanako asked.

 

"Yes, Hanako." Robin answered. "You can come out."

 

Hanako came out of his corner and walked over to Robin, who smiled and pet his head. Hanako smiled back.

 

"Sweetheart, your Uncle Franky's stomach fridge is not a toy," Robin spoke, "You can't just fill it up random things."

 

"But...it's funny," Hanako replied.

 

"Maybe to you, but it's not funny to your Uncle Franky." Robin clarified. "Hanako, if he doesn't have the right fuel, he can't fight properly."

 

"He can't?" Hanako asked.

 

"No, he can't," Robin answered, "he can only fight when he's fueled on cola."

 

"Oh," Hanako muttered, "I didn't know that."

 

"Well, now you do," Robin said.

 

Hanako was silent for a moment.

 

"Mom?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"I don't think I wanna play with Uncle Franky's stomach fridge anymore."

 

Robin lightly scratched behind Hanako's ears and doing this caused him to purr.

 

_'Just like Zoro.'_ she thought. _'He really is his son.'_

 

Later on, Hanako went looking for Franky.

 

"Uncle Franky!" he called.

 

"Down here!" Franky called from below deck.

 

Hanako went down the hatch leading down below deck. There, he found Franky tinkering with the _Mini Merry_.

 

"You're not gonna mess with my stomach fridge again, are you?" the cyborg asked.

 

"Not since I realize how important it is, now," answered Hanako, "sorry I messed with it so much, Uncle Franky."

 

"Well...as long as you've learned your lesson," started Franky, "I forgive you."

 

Hanako smiled at this.

 

   That day, he never messed with Franky's stomach fridge ever again...Belle was a different story. The little Monkey/Cat Hybrid Child wondered what would happen if she put her cranberry juice in Franky's stomach fridge. Here's what happened:

 

"Belle, no, don't!"

 

Too late. She inserted her cranberry juice into Franky, and this was the result:

 

"BIRDS!!!!" Franky shouted randomly. "BIRDS EVERYWHERE!!!!"

 

"What in Sam Hill are you talking about?" Sanji asked. "The only bird around here is Robin!"

 

"HAGAFLACKS!!!" Franky cried. "VOICES IN MY HEAD!!! ANGRY FISH!!!!"

 

"...Oh, no," Sanji muttered with dread. "Not again."

 

"I didn't do it!" Hanako cried. "You know I don't do that anymore!"

 

"Then, who did?!" Sanji questioned.

 

Belle stood by with a halo hanging over her little head.

 

"...Belle."

 

"Yes, Hanako?"

 

"Did you put in a beverage that wasn't cola into Uncle Franky's stomach fridge?"

 

"All I did was put in my cranberry juice."

 

"Belle, you shouldn't mess with Uncle Franky's stomach fridge."

 

"Why not? It's funny."

 

"Maybe to you, but not to him."

 

Belle only tilted her head.

 

"Why's that?" she asked.

 

"For one thing," Hanako started, "he won't be able to fight properly if he's not fueled on cola."

 

"Oh," Belle realized, "I had no idea."

 

"Yeah," Hanako spoke, "Mom told me the same thing when I was your age."

 

"She did?" Belle inquired.

 

"Uh-huh," Hanako nodded, "she told me how important it was for Uncle Franky to have his cola."

 

"Okay," Belle murmured.

 

"Good." Hanako smiled as he pet Belle.

 

The Monkey/Cat Hybrid Child giggled. Neither of them noticed an ear on the wall as it turned into flower petals.

 

*****Outside*****

 

Robin smiled as she and Nami stood near the door.

 

"You taught him well, Robin," the latter noted.

 

"I sure did," Robin spoke up.

 

Then, the two mothers laughed.

 

"I'm happy Hanako's around," Nami admitted, "he's a good influence on Belle."

 

"Yes, he is," Robin agreed.

 

Heeding his words, Belle never messed with Franky's stomach fridge again.

 

"Thank god!" Franky exclaimed. "I thought she'd never stop!"

 

"Neither did I," added Usopp, "Good thing Hanako talked some sense into her."

 

"Yup," Luffy agreed, "He's a good role model for her."

 

"Only because Robin and I reared him right," Zoro added, "Unlike you, Luffy."

 

"Eat a dick, Zoro." Luffy retorted.

 

"Screw you!" Zoro shouted.

 

"Guys! Guys!" Usopp called. "Come on, now! Let's be civilized about this!"

 

"...Right," Luffy conceded, "Sorry, Zoro."

 

"Don't worry about it," Zoro replied, "I'm sorry, too."

 

"That's better," Usopp nodded, "Remember, we're all family here."

 

"That's right," concurred Nami, "Plus, we'd be setting a bad example for the children."

 

"And we wouldn't want that," added Brook, "They're so impressionable."

 

Everyone watched as the Hybrid children ran around, playing.

 

"You can't catch me!" Hanako called.

 

"I can try!" Belle replied.

 

The adults watched with smiles on their faces, knowing all was right with the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a story about them messing with Franky's stomach fridge.:)


End file.
